galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode I: Awakening - 01 Dec 2014
Nine hours have passed since the encounter with the pirate freighter, Aether. After repairs and rest, the crew of the sleeper ship are feeling a bit more like themselves. The ship itself, after an announcement by the computer, jumped into hyperspace arriving at its predetermined destination within a hour. Aela and Nadia have left the crew dorms and are walking along the dusty corridors. Eventually they find themselves in the Atrium where a red star’s light casts its filtered radiance down on them. Ozel finally wakes from his sleep feeling refreshed and suddenly very alone as he realizes Aela and Nadia have long left. GK-13 powers up from standby still in the alcove he’d found to charge his battery reserves. While he’d been powered down, something had begun to repair the worst of his system malfunctions, though none of the cosmetic damages have been restored. H3-4L continues his search, and though he’s found a number of useful systems, none are what he’d set out to find in the first place. GK-13: ooc: Can I restore my hit points, AC and such to normal, then? Alicia G (GM): yup GK-13: ooc: thanks :) (To Ozel): would you know about the force trance? Aela Viszla: "Computer, are you talking to us yet?" She asks while standing in the Atrium. Eve is not responsive Nadia steps forward toward one of the expansive windows and whistles as she looks around. "This ship is getting awfully close to the star." GK-13 disengages from the charging station and goes in search of Aela. Aela Viszla shrugs, "Well, I guess we need to find the pilot's cabin, and do stuff for ourselves, then." She looks over to Nadia, "What was it you did for the pirates? You said you flew the ship, right?" Nadia looks over her shoulder at Aela. "Ya." Aela Viszla: "Lets go take control before the ship flies into the star. That will end my trip through time right quick." GK-13 stops abruptly, as he encounters H3 in the corridor junction. H3-4L B07 is off looking around further in the ship Ozel: Ozel wakes up with a sudden yell and breating heavily flinging himself into an upright position Nadia: "I doubt that.. it's a controlled orbit from the looks of it." "But it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Nadia catches up to Aela at the door. "Any idea where flight controls are?" Aela Viszla looks up and down the hallways "I think they are near where we were docked with your friends." GK-13 tries asks the computer where the organic known as Aela is presently located. When he gets no response, he mutters something about sub standard ship computers and heads off in a random direction. Alicia G (GM): sorry Jason, but JT isn't back yet, and not much wanting to RP a PC if I don't have to GK-13: ooc: No sweat. ;) Ozel stands from the bunk beginning to wander the ship looking abit lost and confused Nadia stops as GK blocks the way out and nearly runs into him. "Oh.. hello." GK-13: Terse Reply: Greetings to you, as well. Forgive my rudeness, but I wish a word with the organic known as Aela. Nadia shrugs before heading towards the bow of the ship. "Catch ya later, then." Aela Viszla pauses, to look at GK-13, "I'll catch up with you." GK-13: Statement: I wish to air a grievance. Ozel while walking will call out "Computer? can you hear me?" (To Ozel): as you make it to the intersection ahead you can see Nadia heading down the hall away from you. Aela Viszla nods, "Air away." Ozel will call after nadia "You, wait a minute. i could use your help" running to catch up with her Eve doesn't indicate she hears Ozel's prompt Nadia stops and turns, her eyebrows raised. "Well, sleeping beauty's awake!" she says teasingly. Ozel taking a few breaths "Yeah, about that. Do you know anyone named evelyn? i had a weird dream, i assume its related with my connection to the force but i cant make sense of it" GK-13 turns toward Aela, his visual receptors turning a deep red. "As you can see, my formerly imaculate design has been grotesquely marred. I hold you personally responsible for my present condition. Nadia thinks for a moment considering it before shaking her head. "Doesn't ring any bells. Sorry." Aela Viszla nods, "Thats interesting. How do you come by that particular conclusion." Ozel: "From the sound of the vision or dream of whatever, i was injected with something and then there was some explosion, but i dont think ive noticed any damage to the ship." Nadia thumbs towards the cockpit. I was going to check out the readouts. Want to walk? You can tell me about it." Ozel: "Sure, hopefully we can see where and when this ships been" Aela Viszla: ((brb)) Nadia nods before turning to walk companionably with Ozel. "Possible." Ozel: "Actually, im sorry i just remembered you were on a completly different ship. not sure why i expected you to be aware of this ships past. i supose my dreams have been abit scattered" walking along side of her JT: SUP! GK-13: Exposition: You will recall our earlier skirmish with the pirates. Your rash assault on the organics provoked a conflict, during which your weapons malfunctioned twice, causing you to miss a critical target. As a result, I was significantly damaged. I must ask you to apologize for your impulsive attack and the poor maintenance of your weapons. If further request that you pay the full cost for any cosmetic improvements I may require. Nadia: "I've been able to piece together quite a bit from my discussions with Aela," she says with a smile. Alicia G (GM): wb JT Ozel: "So i feel as though you anwsered this already, but your reason for being a captive was related to, what exactly? GK-13: Hey, JT. :) JT: don't know what wb means GK-13: Welcome back. ;) Nadia starts walking around the cockpit looking at the readouts. "They found out I was a Force user. Quite a bounty on us these days." Aela Viszla: ((Back!)) (From H3-4L B07): so in the time i missed has H3 found the AI core GK-13: ((Hiya!)) :) JT: hey there Ozel: "Right, keeping that under rap's should be easy enough" Looking around the cockpit "Decent set up i supose, provided we can achieve control it seems we inherited a ship" (To H3-4L B07): you've searched almost the whole ship and no sign of the core Aela Viszla looks at GK, "If you can't keep yourself together in a fight, perhaps you are better off as scrap. My weapons apparently haven't seen action in 4000 years, but you don't see me either complaining, or getting shot up because I'm unable to fight." Aela Viszla has her helmet under her arm, and lifts her eyebrow up at GK to emphasize. Nadia reaches out to touch one of the panels and it shuts down. "It apparently doesn't like me." (From H3-4L B07): i think those 2 nat one's screwed me over Alicia G (GM): oh.. was just reminded.. the RP bonus is still in effect for this session JT: so i have one free reroll of any d20? GK-13: Annoyed rebuttal: My skills are more than adequate, organic. Unlike you, I struck both of the organics I was aiming at. If you had been... what is that expression you organics are so fond of... pulling your weight, is the phrase, I believe- I would not have been shot up. You avoided the same, thanks to the damage I inflicted on our aggressors while you were fiddling with your poorly maintained weaponry. At the very least, you might have examined your weapons before putting them into play. Alicia G (GM): any roll can be a FP or dmg roll set Ozel: "Im not sure why the computer stopped responding to commands, but it did seems to like us more then the pirates" Walking up to the panel and beginging to work with it (let me know if you want use computer check or not) JT: sweet Story Teller: Unlike with Nadia the panel doesn't turn off and depending on what you're looking for the information is readily available/ (From H3-4L B07): oh shit (From H3-4L B07): i forgot to disable the bridge consoles Aela Viszla continues looking at GK with an amused look, "If you pulled your weight, why did we have to drag your carcass off the ship before it exploded, while I was completely uninjured, and my armor was completely untarnished, despite hypersickness?" Ozel: He begins digging threw the data, looking for information on the previous crew and any programs or experiments they may have been documenting (To Ozel): The only crew listed is the 4 of you. no history of any other crew. Apparently the ship is an expiriment in and of itself. Called the Venture, it's a prototype Genesis class ship. It's AI, Eve is another experimental program. (To H3-4L B07): indeed you did :) Ozel: He looks confused as he reads over the information prodding more information under the ships AI listing "Nadia, i found SOME anwsers but im abit confused that no one has found us in all this time except the pirates" Nadia looks over his shoulder, careful not to touch the console. "Oh?" GK-13: Exasperated reply: Your obtuseness apparently renders you unable to understand your culpability in the sequence of events I previously described. Or... perhaps you are simply being obstinate. In any event, understand this: We appear to be forced to work together for the present time. However, the next time we find ourselves fighting side by side, do not be surprised if my weapons mysteriously "malfunction" when you are under attack. (To H3-4L B07): so now that you're search has concluded after a good couple hours. what are you doing now? Aela Viszla smiles at him wanly, "Its fine. I've actually been in many battles. Lots of things malfunction under fire, and I will assume you will perform just as poorly in the next battle as you did in the last battle. Were there any other grievances related to your poor performance you'd like to attempt to blame on others, or are you done?" JT: "There are no friends here, only forced acquaintances." - Prvt. Tucker GK-13: Rhetorical Query: *sigh* Why do I even waste my speech processors? (From H3-4L B07): well i haven't found the AI core i will return to the bridge (To Ozel): anything in particular you'd like to know about the AI? Aela Viszla: "Sounds like you are done trying to blame others then. Right. Well, I have work to do." She begins to head to the cockpit. (From H3-4L B07): oh shit they gonna find out what i done GK-13 clenches his fists, and turns away in annoyance. Feeling impotent, he stalks off. (To Ozel): btw.. high or low? Poison: that was fun! =) Story Teller: (To GM) rolling 1d100 ( 21 ) = 21 Story Teller sends secret roll Story Teller: Ozel roll use computer Ozel: Use Computer 7)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+5+0+0+0+0">17 GK-13: ooc: Glad you enjoyed it. Sorry for my long-winded speeches. You wouldn't believe the distractions I've been having tonight. Somebodies car alarm was going off while I was typing that last bit. 8P Poison: its ok =) GK-13 , realizing he was a fool to think he could rationalize with an organic, decides to seek out the others to see what if they've discovered anything new about their predicament. (To Ozel): the location of the AI core is apparently restricted and there's no further information about it. As for her parameters. she's here to serve as a liaison between the crew and ship. Story Teller: H3 finds Ozel and Nadia hovered over one of the consoles as Ozel looks through various data files. Neither notice him come in Ozel: "Eve, Are you damaged at all?" he calls out while checking the data if she can actually hear him from this room H3-4L B07: "Hey there! Glad to see that your up." Eve still doesn't respond over the intercom. Ozel: The clawdite Turns briefly "Yeah, rough dreams but i at least got my second wind back" Aela Viszla walks to the cockpit, and tries to go through the doors Story Teller: The doors are open. (Just didn't want everyone coming in at once :) ) H3-4L B07: "Yeah the AI's stopped responding about an hour or two ago. I've been trying to find the AI core to see if i can diagnose it." (From H3-4L B07): none of which is really a lie Ozel: "Its restricted information, i dont think eve wants it found" Story Teller: Roll Deception H3.. everyone in the cockpit roll Perception Ozel: Perception 17)+(floor(6/2))+floor(12/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">26 JT: ok but again none of that was a lie GK-13: ((Sorry, I get in too much of a hurry, sometimes)) 8P Story Teller: Perception 19)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">24 (From H3-4L B07): i spend a destiny point for a nat 20 (To H3-4L B07): can't spend DP on skills (From H3-4L B07): oh shit H3-4L B07: Deception 16)+(floor(6/2))+floor(8/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">18 JT: poopy (To Ozel): You know he's not telling the whole story. Nadia narrows her eyes at H3 GK-13: ((should I roll? I was outside when you called for the roll, so I wasn't sure)) Alicia G (GM): no. Aela can though GK-13: ((Okay. Cool)) Ozel: "I feel like your leaving out something important in those details" turning back to the computer trying to access any recent news Aela Viszla: (Perception??) (Sure, I like to humilate myself) Story Teller: The holonet transmitter was turned off to conserve power. It will take a while for the most recent galactic news to update once reactivated. Aela Viszla: Perception 13)+(floor(6/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+-2">14 JT: huray someone believed me Ozel will work on getting the transmitter back online H3-4L B07: "Can you try to find a ship schematic, I've been looking for the AI core for the past few hours Ozel: "Give me a minute, im trying to get some recent news, and i think eve was blocking me last time i was looking for her core" Nadia steps away from the console and motions towards a free one that is turned off. "You will have better luck than me. It turned off when I tried to access information." H3-4L B07: "Wait when were you looking for the core?" Story Teller: The hypertranciever activates and a status bar indicates it will be about 3 hours till the update finishes. JT: three hours for 4,000 years of updates, the future rocks GK-13 observes everyone working intently over the console. Query: Is the ship's computer offline? I noted it does not respond to voice command. Alicia G (GM): just recent news Ozel: "Ships computer is online, but for reasons im still waiting to hear, eve has refused commication with us" Alicia G (GM): or at least any news it has access to considering the state of the holonet Aela Viszla is watching from the doorway, aware she knows little about computers, she looks around for a chair to sit down and tinker with her guns H3-4L B07: "Look can you find the AI core or not?" Ozel: "Not at the moment, but your welcome to try your luck" GK-13: Theory: Perhaps access to the computer requires command level authorization. Poison: I think she matierialized, like Andromeda's computer. Nadia moves to stand with Aela out of the way H3-4L B07: "Gladly" i attempt to get access to a ship schematic Alicia G (GM): Romy was built Poison: ok, not EXACTLY like =P Story Teller: There's no indication of where the AI Core resides H3-4L B07 continues working "yeah their was something about protector access before she shut up." Alicia G (GM): I've actually been trying to find that show again... can't find a DL for it Aela Viszla: I liked it a lot =) Poison: err, that was ooc =P (From H3-4L B07): okay so logic the AI core would need a lot decent chunk of power to keep running, so i try to access power distribution to find an area that is drawing more power than it should Story Teller: Ozel, roll a Use Computer Jason W.: I never really got into it. I did like aspects of it, but not really a Kevin Sorbo fan. An the guy in the monkey bat suit was a little hard for me to swallow. heh Ozel: Use Computer 3)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+5+0+0+0+0">13 ((ouch)) Story Teller: You fail to find the cause behind why Eve is no longer responding GK-13: (( Bill thanks the maker for everyones low rolls tonight)) 8D (To H3-4L B07): roll Use Computer H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+14 ( 10 ) +14 = 24 Aela Viszla watches Ozel tinker with the computer, "Hey, do you need some help? I'm thinking the droid with all the marks in his armor over there could try to place blame on someone for you?" Aela Viszla grins to herself and keeps tinkering. (To H3-4L B07): There's a lot of power being drawn in the area around Resource Recyling GK-13: Wry statement: Oh, very amusing, organic. Very amusing. Ozel: "Nah, Im just digging around. going to need some new disguises for the new time. once im done with that ill look for eve aain" again*)) Story Teller: Use Computer 9)+(floor(3/2))+floor(14/2-5)+5+5+0+0+0">22 H3-4L B07: "Kark this stupid AI" Bill storms out frustrated that he hasn't been able to find the location of the AI core Alicia G (GM): hehe GK-13: Sympathetic commentary: I never had the patience for computers myself. Of course, I'm not programmed for such mundanity. (From H3-4L B07): I search resource recycling, H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 19 ) +13 = 32 (From H3-4L B07): i am awesome Ozel: "But your a droid, how do you lose patience, can you not just wait for years?" (To H3-4L B07): you find what you would expect, Trash compactors and recyclers. Apparently the Venture has a rather sophisticated system to help conserve as much resources as possible. (From H3-4L B07): whats that door there GK-13: Statement: Affirmative, but having to wait in the presence of organics can try the most patient of us. (To H3-4L B07): goes into the compactor Ozel: "Oh, incase you werent aware, we are a part of some experiment, so is eve" (From H3-4L B07): "hmmm, where to look where to look?" GK-13: Query: Experiment? What sort of experiment? (From H3-4L B07): what's this blast door? Ozel: "Not sure, could not find much" B3-D3 whizzes by GK's head. buzzing excitedly on his way to Nadia. Aela Viszla looks over at Ozel, "What sort of experiment? Did you find something?" (From H3-4L B07): was this one of my experiments that i don't remember now? (To H3-4L B07): The label on the door says weapons locker Ozel: "Had a vision, found we were some sort of experiment, and so is eve, she is designed to help us with the ship functions maybe some sort of advanced slave circuit" (From H3-4L B07): i attempt to open it i will open every door until i find a computer that doesn't look right Story Teller: The screen turns black on Ozels screen. (To H3-4L B07): touching the panel opens the door, but the room inside is emply save racks and storage drawers to safely store weapons. Ozel looks around the room "You know i didnt mean that as an insult eve, but if you wont communicate with us we cant fix whats wrong" looking back to aela "Or she is more something else entirely" Aela Viszla: "Did anyone check if the two in the brig did anything to sabotage the ship?" GK-13 tracks the little droid as it buzzes by. "Recognition: The droid responsible for restoring me to normal function. You have my gratitude, little friend." (To Ozel): You put the two in the brig btw... The human, Derek was resigned to his fate as captive, though the twi'lek was a bit more ornery. GK-13: *glances at Aela* Statment: Negative. It did not occur to me, organic. (From H3-4L B07): okay computer access, if eve has access to computer functions i should be able to track her link from the ships battle computer (From H3-4L B07): H3's really getting agitated now Aela Viszla: "Well, its never too late. I have a hammer in my toolbox for their fingers and toes. Anyone want to come watch so I don't get too carried away?" She looks like she's probably kidding. Hopefully. Ozel: "I have not checked on them since they were locked up" B3-D3 proceeds to whirl around Nadia's head in its customary fashion speaking its fast binary only another droid can understand... except perhaps Nadia as she touches the bud in her ear in reassurance. (From H3-4L B07): i'm gonna be so pissed if Eve is hidden in the secure holding room Ozel: (i have binary....) GK-13: (( I think she stated earlier that it communicates at an accellerated speed, too fast for the human ear)) (To GK-13): says something to the effect of having found Derek and Kilnok, and that the intercoms and alarms have been turned off, but he can't get them back on again. Aela Viszla: ( I have binary also but he talks to fast) Ozel: (ah) GK-13: ((or clawdite, for that matter)) JT: yeah but at full droid speed you wouldn't be able to keep up GK-13: (( I think the translator thingy in her ear helps with that)) Nadia: "B3 discovered that the intercoms have been disabled.. Might be why Eve hasn't been responding." GK-13: Grudging acknowledgement: It appears the organic Aela was correct. The ship was sabotaged. Aela Viszla: (Sounds mechanical, can I reactivate them?) (From H3-4L B07): i knew i should have destroyed him (To H3-4L B07): many have tried :) Ozel: "Lets see if i cant get those back online if they are controlled here" Moving over to another terminal (if available) and begins to work Story Teller: The intercoms can't be brought back from here.. has to be from where they were disabled. (From H3-4L B07): is he the remote i think he is? and how is my trace going should i roll use computer? Ozel: "Its not a computer function so im stumped" ozel shrugs (To H3-4L B07): you'd be unable to trace her link.. she'd throw it all over the place. Aela Viszla: (If repairing them is use computer, I wont be of any use, but for Mechanicals, I'm a tech specialist. So let me know =) ) (From H3-4L B07): "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A LOWLY AI (To H3-4L B07): what remote do you think he is? (From H3-4L B07): bao-dur's and can i out hack her to find where she is? GK-13: Suggestion: Voice communication has been disabled. Perhaps we could communicate with the ship computer through a keyboard terminal? (From H3-4L B07): damnit i didn't think they would think of that (To H3-4L B07): you have to find the AI core to hack her Aela Viszla nods, "Or, we could fix the terminals. Why don't you set up an interface, and I'll fix the terminals." (From H3-4L B07): no i mean can i trace her link through her trying to scramble it Poison: I assume since you didnt say mechanics wont work that it will, and I'm heading off to repair them =) Story Teller: That I did not... question is.. where to go? Ozel: "If we ever get planet side we should get some communicators for us" Nadia stops Aela. "What's your frequency. I'll stay here some we have some communication going." Aela Viszla gives out her frequency, "I was thinking to go to the brig, use my hammer on those two idiots until they tell me what they disabled, then go fix it from there. Any dissenting opinions?" Nadia turns to B3. "Go with her and help her fix the intercoms." GK-13: Statement: I will be of little help,when it comes to repairs, but we should all sync our commlinks to the same frequency. Nadia looks at Aela sharply. "I Nadia: I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt Derek too much." Ozel: "Im used to working alone, i dont have a com yet" Nadia gives out the frequency to her encrypted channel Aela Viszla: "Is that the young kid?" Nadia nods. GK-13 encodes the frequency into his internal commlink and syncs it with his own. Ozel: Ill wait here for now (brb) Nadia thinks for a moment. "Actually.. if Derek was involved, he'd tell me. Maybe I should go with you." Aela Viszla nods, "Come on, then." She heads out Nadia follows Aela, catching B3-D3 as he hovers around her head and puts him in the pouch apparently designated for this purpose. GK-13: Statement: I am programmed primarily for terminating organics. I will attempt to... stay out of the way. Please notify me if you require my services. GK-13 moves into the corner and watches silently. (To H3-4L B07): you can try... (From H3-4L B07): i will find her! H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+14 ( 11 ) +14 = 25 (From H3-4L B07): can i spend a force point on that Ozel: ((back)) (To H3-4L B07): You could H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d6 ( 5 ) = 5 (From H3-4L B07): 30! Nadia follows Aela to wherever the holding cells are. Aela Viszla goes on the LOOOOOOONG walk to the holding cells. (To H3-4L B07): you trace it to the area around resource recycling. Nadia walks deep in thought, like she has some reservations about the coming encounter. (From H3-4L B07): hmmm, i check everything from the atrium to the workshop and double check resource recycling (To H3-4L B07): roll perception Aela Viszla elbows Nadia gently, "How bad can it be? I'm not going to hurt the kid too badly." GK-13: ((Poor bastards. If there was any sympathy in my cold, droid heart, I might even feel sorry for 'em)) 8P Ozel: ozel kicks up his feet waiting for the updates to go through JT: you don't have a heart GK-13: (( It's a cyberworks pacemaker mk II)) 8D Nadia: "Er..." she hesitates. "I guess you could say I'm a bit conflicted. I'd like to talk to him alone." Aela Viszla: "You worried about being turned on, and my opinion about you changing?" She cocks her head at Nadia. Nadia: "There's something I need to ask him, that I'd rather keep between us." Aela Viszla shrugs, "Get the answers, if you can. If not, call me in." Nadia motions towards the room to indicate who the US would be. Nadia: "I'd appreciate it if you could get Kilnok out of the way." Aela Viszla: "Is that the twi'lek?" Nadia: "Yes..." (To H3-4L B07): going to roll perception? Aela Viszla opens the door to the cell, and step inside. "Twi'lek, get out here. We have business to discuss." Kilnok looks up from his side of the holding cell.. apparently the two are trying to stay as far away from the other as they can. "Another go at it darl'n?" H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 11 ) +13 = 24 Aela Viszla shoots right beside his knee, real fast like. "Feel like talkin' still, do ya?" Aela Viszla: "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I hope you pick the hard way, honest." Kilnok flinches from the heat of the blast and stands. He steps to the door and sees Nadia. "A looky Der'k... you've got one too." Nadia steps back away from the Twi'lek the disgust evident in her expression. She says something to him in Ryl which makes him laugh. Aela Viszla: (Aela speaks Ryl, and Lekku) (Oh, not lekku, just ryl =) ) (To Aela Viszla): equivalent of go Fuck yourself.. lol Aela Viszla: (If he turns to say or look at Nadia, he's getting the gun to his temple, as in cracking him in the temple to knock him out) (To Ozel): you have the computer in front of you.. anything els eyou want to know? (To GK-13): what are you up to? Kilnok lingers in the doorway watching Nadia with a great deal of amusement. Ozel ozel will begin typing at the computer looking for experiment perimeters pertaining to the four new crew Nadia steps up to him and knees him, before pulling him out of the doorway and toward Aela so she can get past him. Aela Viszla cracks him across the temple the moment his back is turned Nadia presses the panel to close the door behind her. (To Ozel): Other than the design of the tubes, you can't find anything related to yourself or any of the others personally. Kilnok coughs and gasps and then when Aela knocks him with her blaster he sways and falls on his butt. Ozel: Leaning over to the droid "You happen to remember anything before our tubes opened up? otherwise i think this experiment is to see if we go crazy on some ship outside of our time" (To H3-4L B07): Nothing new turns up btw. Other than you get a really good look at the wall mounted, curved screen in the recreation room. Big enough to be movie theater ;) GK-13: Reflection: Regrettably, I... do not. However, since droids do not "go crazy", in the conventional sense, I think it unlikely. On the other hand, organics are irrational at the best of times, and their motivations can be inscrutable. Aela Viszla kicks him in the face with her beskar'd foot, if he isnt already unconscious. (From H3-4L B07): is the monitor hooked up to anything Ozel: "While im here, anything your interested in looking into?" (To H3-4L B07): there's a console which defaults to a media library.. has a wide range to choose from as early as 4k years ago and up through the Clone Wars. Kilnok moans and then indeed loses consciousness. (From H3-4L B07): "I am one hundred and ten percent done!" (From H3-4L B07): i'm going back to engineering to restore the intercoms and alarms GK-13: Reluctant admission: My programming is of limited use in our current predicament, I fear. I can offer few useful suggestions. Continue with your efforts to repair the ship, is the best I can contribute. Aela Viszla doesnt even check for a concussion, just tosses him into the corner and waits for Nadia Ozel: "Hmm, im not sure what else would be useful to look into at the moment" GK-13 thinks for a moment, his optical sensors pulsing in time to his cognition's. (From H3-4L B07): wait before i do that... whats in the other sections of engineering (To H3-4L B07): well since you were the one to 'sabotage' it, you can easily fix it. so when you're ready to join the others you can do so. (To H3-4L B07): typical stuff... machinery mostly. (From H3-4L B07): YOU LIE! GK-13: Cautious statement: If your theory of an experiment is correct, it is worthy of consideration that any one of us might be the "entity" responsible for creating the experiment. Not that I subscribe to such outlandish theories. Paranoia is an organic weakness. Nadia is in the room for awhile. (To H3-4L B07): what do I like about? (From H3-4L B07): i restore the systems i sabotaged (From H3-4L B07): assuming alarms don't start blaring as soon as it's fixed i will return to the bridge Aela Viszla sits down and tinkers with her gun, waiting, its being tinkered with in a way that it can easily shoot the twilek. Story Teller: Aela is almost about to get bored of the waiting, when there's a shrill, almost in human scream emanating from the holding cell. (To H3-4L B07): no alarms that sound through the ship. Eve: "Attention: Fuel cells are fully recharged." Eve voice echoes through the ship. Ozel: (can we all hear that?) 9Nvm) "Welcome back eve" H3-4L B07 strides onto the bridge. "Eve, does anyone aboard the ship have protector authentication?" Eve: "Unknown. Visitors have not been registered." H3-4L B07: "Allow me to rephrase, do any crew members have protector authentication?" Eve: "Negative." GK-13 glances at H3 and Ozel. Hopeful Observation: One of you have succeeded in restoring communications with the ship? Aela Viszla: "Were you able to hear us while your comms were down, Computer?" Eve: To Aela: "Affirmative." H3-4L B07: "Can any crew member be granted protector authentication?" Eve: To cockpit: "Negative" Aela Viszla: "Please answer each question asked, in sequence then." She grins, still tinkering. Poison: EVILLLLLL Poison =) H3-4L B07: "Hmm, unfortunate. Eve, can you display our current position?" Story Teller: The screaming from the holding cell continues. Aela Viszla knocks on the cell, "What the fuck is going on in there?? If that screaming continues, I'm going in there." JT: wtf "I swear i will turn this ship around if you don't be quiet back there!" GK-13: Query: Computer, did the protectors leave any instructions for we, the crew members? What information and command functions do we have access to? Also, can you engage sound dampners in the holding cells? The organics wails are annoyingly distracting. Eve displays the starmap on a nearby large screen showing the ship as a minute dot near the Kinooine system Alicia G (GM): the screaming was more for Aela since she's right outside the room.. I wouldn't think the sound would carry ALL the way to the cockpit Ozel: (lol) GK-13: ((ah, righto. Sorry.)) 8P H3-4L B07: "We are way out, beyond the edge of explored space that i knew of." Ozel: "im not sure i know what to do" he chuckles Story Teller: The screaming stops as suddenly as it began and the door opens. Behind Nadia, the young human looks to the other side of the room his eyes glazed and unseeing. Nadia herself is pale, but there's a determined look in her eye. Nadia: "He doesn't know anything," she says simply stepping out of the cell. She sees the Twi'lek and raises an eyebrow. Ozel: "I mean, even if we get planet side we will need to blend functionally enough. i dont recommend splitting up at least until we figure out more about the experiment" Aela Viszla shrugs, with a grin. Aela Viszla picks the twi'lek up and puts him back in the cell. Eve: "No instructions have been left for the crew." Ozel: "Eve, since your back. Who is evelyn?" Eve: "Please specify, there are numerous historical documentations for the given name Evelyn." Ozel: "She was one of the initiators of our experiment, also any information you have on the explosion that followed" Kilnok is barely able to stumble back into the room as he's mostly uncouncious. But Aela is able to unceremoniously dump him back into the room. Eve: "Negative. No information is available." Aela Viszla winks at Nadia, "He got lippy." Ozel: "Can we achieve full control of the ship? plotting our own destinations and such?" Nadia: "Was that the computer I heard a little bit ago?" she asks now that the prisoners are back in the cell. Aela Viszla: "Yes, the computer appears to be functional again." Eve: "Affirmative." Nadia: "That's good news. SInce we didn't get anything from that pair." she thumbs towards the room. GK-13: Statement: Well, at least we have transportation. Perhaps we should inquire if this Kinooine system is inhabited? Ozel: "Excellent, can you maintain contact with us and activate ship functions while we are offship?" H3-4L B07: quietly, to himself "Hmm, wonder if Watchu's still kicking about? Or what happened to THES... or the labs. Force knows what might have happened to the unstable samples." Aela Viszla nods, "I am pretty sure I could have gotten the twi'lek to talk, but I don't think you'd have liked it much, if you are at all like the jedi from my time." Nadia: "It doesn't seem necessary now, does it?" Aela Viszla grins, "Nope." Eve: "Contact can be maintained using commlinks. Encrypted recommended.". Aela Viszla: (did we all hear that? Nadia: "I guess it doesn't matter then." she starts heading back toward the center of the ship. H3-4L B07: "Eve are there comlinks in supply on this ship?" Alicia G (GM): Aela.. no, been directed to the cockpit since you stopped talking to her. Eve: "Inventory indicates four available in storage." H3-4L B07: H3 walks off Ozel: "Excellent, ill have to grab one if we ever leave" Nadia walks past H3 as he enters the med bay, lost in her own thoughts Alicia G (GM): wrong storage. that would be medical storage H3-4L B07: H3 sighs and goes looking for another storage Aela Viszla goes with Nadia, "So, tell me about the force. Should pass the time. Does it tell you what to do?" (To H3-4L B07): you find the commlinks as well as some basic survival gear. Ozel: (brb) (From H3-4L B07): H3 begins dejectedly working on creating a high level encryption algorithm Nadia pauses in her step, her thoughts lost as Aela asks her question. "Er, well. Not so directly.. more like nudges. Most might think of it as intuition." GK-13 checks the charge status of his blasters and cleans them, while the others go about their work. Alicia G (GM): walk time Aela Viszla: "Interesting. You don't get visions, and the like?" She nods, "Revan gave me a speech about how I couldn't kill him, because he'd seen his own death in a vision." Alicia G (GM): well apparently walk is on hold.. BF used buffs in FF14 which will last another 20 mins Aela Viszla: lol Nadia smiles. "Some have them more than others. I don't have the concentration for it." Nadia: "Sometimes though, the Force just wants us to know things and they'll send the visions." it'll* JT: brb Ozel: (back) Nadia heads for the atrium Aela Viszla nods. "Seems like a dangerous thing to know, the future." Nadia nods. "It's not really certain either... Things are always changing. That's the true danger of it." Aela Viszla also heads to the Atrium, but checks in with Ozel over comms, "Is there anything underway? I feel like we should be doing something." Ozel: ((no com lol)) Eve redirects Aela's message through the intercom to Ozel Ozel: "Nothing underway yet, but i have been debating trying to call forth a meeting to discuss possible actions" he calls back threw the intercom (From H3-4L B07): do i need a roll to make my encrypted chanel Aela Viszla: "Yeah. I'm not good at doing nothing. Lets do something." (To H3-4L B07): well you'll likely need to add something so roll both a mechanics and a Use Computer Ozel: "Well id like to know everyones thoughts i mean technically we own a ship and a massive one at that. but their are 4 of us who are crew who need to come to some agreement for what to do" Aela Viszla continues on to the Atrium, and checks it out this time, last time, she didnt even look around. Nadia takes a seat at one of the benches and stares out the sun. Nadia: out at* GK-13: Gratified response: Given that most organics consider droids to be nothing more than property, I am thankful you are interested in my opinion. May I suggest heading for the nearest inhabited system? This Kinooine, for example, if it is civilized. We may wish to resupply and gather more information from the local sapients. H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+14 ( 17 ) +14 = 31 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 15 ) +12 = 27 Ozel: "Well ive seen enough droids during the clone war that show emotions even basic ones, so even if its programmed you do have some feelings" (From H3-4L B07): 31 comp and 27 mech (To H3-4L B07): you (To H3-4L B07): you're able to put one together just fine. If you use the same techniques you can take 10 on the others just fine GK-13: Statement: That is most observant of you. Would that other organics were as perceptive. Story Teller: The Atrium is mostly encompassed by windows. Around the room are benches and dusty plush chairs to lounge in. The atrium also seems to have place to grow plants with some hydroponics support in place, though no plants are currently present (From H3-4L B07): i will set up another for Ozel's i will just modify the others comms when i have some time (From H3-4L B07): when it's done i will return to the bridge Ozel: "Actually im suprised they arent but to be fair you are reprogram able. But its much the same to get inside an /organics/ head and twist their own thoughts" (To H3-4L B07): go for it Aela Viszla puts her feet up, and relaxes. Nadia seems to forget Aela is there (From H3-4L B07): do i need to roll or will it just take some time (To H3-4L B07): you can take 10 unless you want to create a new encrption algorithm GK-13: Statement: Yes, we can be reprogrammed. However, my heuristic processors are more resilient and adaptable if my personality is allowed to grow and develop without interference. Thankfully, my former masters understood this. Ozel: "Who is your former master?" (From H3-4L B07): no i will take ten, we'll all use the same algorithm, no point in making seperate ones except to really screw over someone trying to hack our comms GK-13: Statement: My most recent master was a Duros gambler by the name of Soola Eeb. Ozel: "Interesting, well should you find him or do you presume him dead?" GK-13: Reflection: Given the span in time which I seem to have crossed, I must regrettably assume he is dead. A pity- he was one of my more attentive masters. Ozel: "Well i would think at this point you should focus on self sufficiancy, im not to handy with repairs, and im not sure about our mandolorian" (To H3-4L B07): jump in whenever GK-13: Reluctant agreement: I fear you are correct. Although, the Jedi woman's droid appears able enough, in that regard. Perhaps she would be interested in owning another droid? Hmm... this bears further contemplation... Ozel: "If being owned is what you seek its not a terrible idea, she is wanted and likely staying with us would give her more saftey" Alicia G (GM): brb walk time now.. keep going I'll bb H3-4L B07 shuffle back onto the bridge his head low and hands Ozel a comlink. "Here, i wrote up and encryption algorithm so we can have secure comunications." He steps up to the the terminal. "Eve this is the encryption key i'm using, it should give us secure comms once i've get the others set." his voice is low and a bit sullen GK-13 nods. "Yes, I will inquire. It may seem odd to you, but I've grown accustomed to having a master. The idea of complete self autonomy seems somehow... repugnant. H3-4L B07: "Hmpf, foolish." GK-13: Request: Foolish? Please explain. Aela Viszla: (*Grin* the mandalorian is great at repairing and modifying droids! And good at handling their lippiness =P ) Ozel: Taking the comlink and hooking it up "Thanks. this should make life easier" GK-13: (( that'd be a match made in hell, Poison. lol)) ((but probably amusing, just the same)) H3-4L B07: "You choose to reject independence but because it is your conscious choice it is a form of independence. To deny that makes you little better than the automated tools that most of the galaxy call droids." GK-13: Reflection: You make an intriguing point. However, I cannot completely agree. No automated tool is as efficiently designed at blowing holes in organics, as I am. In this respect, I am decidedly superior. H3-4L B07: "I think you misinterpret my meaning, when i say automated tool i am referring to the vast majority of so called "droids" that are built with the qoute "basic processor". Those aren't droids to me, those are little more than tools that can operate themselves, whether they are tools of administration, repair or warfare; they are still tools." "A droid, a true droid is so much more than parts and circuits. Droids can react to changing parameter's and varying circumstance. Droids think, they feel, they dream. That is what makes them, what makes you, more than a simple machine." JT: and thus you have H3 and his views on non organic sentience this lecture has been brought to you by the Czerka corporation GK-13: Statement: I am gratified to hear you say so... Bill. It is an unusual position for an organic to espouse. Perhaps you would be interested in owning a slightly used GK-13 model dueling droid? H3-4L B07: "While i wouldn't mind, you Czerka droids are always such fun after all, 'owning' you would undermine the very point i am making. No if you do seek a master it will have to be one of the others my misguided mechanical friend. In the meantime shall i install the encryption algorithm into your communicator?" GK-13: Resignation: Very well. Perhaps you will reconsider, at a later time. I will gladly accept the encryption upgrade, of course. Eve: "Frequency successfully integrated." GK-13: If you wished to remove the carbons scoring and rebond my bronzium-gold finish, while you were at it, I would offer no objects. *metallic cough* *objection H3-4L B07 installs the upgrade, afterward he begins attempts to repair the obvious damage to GK's formerly pristine chassis. Alicia G (GM): we going to do the crew meeting next time? still time left tonight Ozel: (if their is time tonight we can, if not it can wait) Jason W.: Well, GK already through in his two cents on the matter. I'm interested to see what everyone else thinks, though. Poison: I could do it, I think =) JT: well H3 has more than a few goals in mind depending on whether we can get any records about THES, his old labs or watchu and the retrofire arms company Story Teller: By mutual agreement you all gather in the cockpit. Nadia hangs back not sure if she'd be counted as crew, but following Aela decides to stay till told otherwise. Ozel: "So, It seems we control the ship, but id like to hear everyones thoughts on plans of action, i do not advise seperation since we all seem chosen for his experiment" Story Teller: There a few matters which may want to be decided.. Who will be captain, and where the next destination will be. At least that's Eve's priorities. JT: except nadia Ozel: "Also id like to know everyones capabilities, as for myself if you havent noticed, i blend in well and deal with other lifeforms seamlessly. my job during the clone wars was infiltration and espionage" Aela Viszla nods, "Alright. I was the leader of a battalion of Mandalorian troops in the war. I organized spy missions, troop movements and actions across 1 front. A mostly successful front, I might add. I am also capable in battle, as I led from the front, and I'm good with repair tools." She steps back. H3-4L B07: "I was a medic and advisor during the mandalorian wars and then the jedi civil war. I know an archives worth of information about all kinds of things and where knowledge fails i've got this." H3 reveals his scattergun that has been hidden under his robe this whole time and then returns to his repairs of GK GK-13: I am a modified GK-13 Dueling droid. I am programmed for personal combat, detection of ambush and can perform first aid in the event my master is injured. I have also been programmed with basic piloting skills, to serve as a chauffeur, though I am not combat certified as a pilot. Ozel: "Excellent, So next question is abit more important, does anyone have any goals they wish to achieve or attempt? Myself the clone wars is over and apparently all sides lost, but after i left the war i devoted myself to keeping civillians safe and would like to continue that goal" GK-13: Statement: I wish only to serve in the capacity that I was designed. H3-4L B07: "Keeping civs safe from what exactly, an opressive galaxy spanning empire with near infinite resources?" Aela Viszla: "Apparently my people are under siege by the Empire. I'd like to help them arm themselves, and get them back on their feet. I am not sure how they've fallen as far as they have, but the battle of Malachor V seems to have been a disaster." H3-4L B07: "Like you couldn't imagine." Ozel: "Well, i have a large supply of credits or well jewels to fund any actions we take" H3-4L B07: "Do you even know if those have any value? They could be worthless... or worth a fortune." Ozel: "From the first look, they seem to be adequate" Nadia speaks up "There is one option. The Alliance. They're gathering the resources needed to combat the empire. Perhaps they could be persuaded to help the Mandalorians." (From H3-4L B07): would knowledge physical sciences allow me to appraise the jewels." Aela Viszla nods, "You have contacts within the alliance?" She asks Nadia. Ozel: "Nadia could you brief us briefly on the current actions of the alliance versue empire? and other parties involved?" Nadia: "Well er. The Alliance has been newly founded. Word is just beginning to spread, but from what I understand, several cells from key systems have joined to pool their resources. The Empire itself was founded at the end of the Clone Wars about 20 years ago. The declared Emperor is the former Supreme Chancellor of the republic.He controls what was Seperatist and Republic systems using the military and the senate." "Of course there's also the Hutts and other more nefarious parties." (To H3-4L B07): hmm.. sure GK-13: Statement: I have some familiarity with the Hutts- thanks to the exploits of my former master. H3-4L B07: "Hey Ozel, can i see those jewels for a moment?" (To H3-4L B07): would be more beuarcracy to know whether they're worth something, but you'd be at a huge penalty Ozel: He will hand a jewel over to H3 "I supose" H3-4L B07: Knowledge (Physical Science) 2)+(floor(6/2))+floor(19/2-5)+5+0+0+0+0">14 "Yep that's a shiny rock all right, i'm sure you can find someone with a lack of brains and abundance of credits to pawn these off on." he hands it back JT: my 19 intelligence is not shining through is it Nadia looks at them "I know someone on Bespin that could help you sell those off.. Maybe even get you a good deal on getting whatever you need for the ship too." GK-13: (( the dice gods are fickle to wise men and fools alike)) Ozel: pocketing the jewel "Well from what ive gathered our conjoined wants and needs would put that our best course of action would be a visit to mandalor and see what sort of aid they require and actions they are willing to take." perking up at nadia's suggestion "Or head to bespin and get some better living on our new mobile home" Nadia goes to point at the star chart displayed nearby but as she goes to touch it, the screen turns off. H3-4L B07: "Hmmm, i wonder." Nadia: "Ugh!" (From H3-4L B07): so the entertainment room had historical records up to the clone wars? Aela Viszla: "So, this Alliance. You have a way of leaving a message for them? If they help us, I may be able to offer aid personally, and from my people in the future." GK-13: ((I'll need to log in 15 minutes)) Nadia looks a bit embarrassed. "Well, uh I haven't found them yet." (To H3-4L B07): movies and such.. holonovels. Entertainment. (From H3-4L B07): Aela Viszla blinks, "How do you know they exist if you haven't had contact with them?" Ozel: "I tend to make some pretty good black market connections, maybe the hutts or something can get us information for creds" (From H3-4L B07): so i need to find some history records to try and find info about if watchu's still running his company or what happened to him, or if any of my old labs were discovered and if any of the more... "volatile" experiments escaped. Nadia looks at Aela. "Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist." H3-4L B07: "The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence!" GK-13: Friendly counsel: I would recommend dealing with the Hutts, only as a last resort. Nadia: "I agree. I thought they'd be my way into finding a contact for the Alliance, but it ended up being more trouble." Ozel: "Did you go empty handed?" Aela Viszla: "I believe that in regards to the wind, but not secret underground conspiracies." GK-13: Proverb: As my old master used to say, if you think you've got the better of a deal with the Hutts; first count your credits, then count the charges in your blaster, then look for the bounty on y our head. (From H3-4L B07): wait a second, Eve had access to at least some historical data because she knew information about the YT-1300 Nadia laughs. "Well if Captain Elias makes it back to Jiliac then I'm sure there will be one on me." (To H3-4L B07): she has at least info up through the clone wars since that's when Ozel was placed on the ship. You can assume that much H3-4L B07: "Didn't he explode?" Nadia shrugs. "He is rather resilient." H3-4L B07: "Eve, do you have and data about the Retro Fire weapons company?" Eve: "Accessing, please stand by." (I'll have to write up what is known for next week) Ozel: "Well im liking the idea of bespin to change these jewels back into credits, and we can work on some disguise equipement for nadia" "Maybe find some information their aswell" JT: kk that's fine Nadia shrugs. "They never really saw my armor. Just paint it and I should be fine." Aela Viszla nods, "Well, lets go ahead and make the decision then. All for Bespin?" Ozel: "Aye" GK-13: Statement: I have no objections. H3-4L B07: "I need more data about this new galaxy, might be able to find out what i need there." Aela Viszla: "we can modify and re-paint the armor on the way, Nadia." She nods, "Very well. Computer, set course for Bespin." Eve: "Course set. Lightspeed in 5 minutes. Estimated time of arrival 3)">3 days." Ozel: "Excellent, that should give us time to study up on the current time" Category:Forgotten Ones